Scalled/Dialogues
Laird. Your grace. It was a shadow in the sky. But I- I ain't rightly sure. *'m sorry, your grace, I'm sorry, I'm... * Purify. Please. Please. *We will eat of his flesh and be cured. Say it. Say it with me. We will eat of his flesh and be cured. *You ain't hurt none. Not in your soul. You an me gonna walk on Jordan, ain't we? *We will eat of his flesh. And be cured. And. We will eat of his flesh. *We'll eat his flesh. We'll eat his flesh and drink his blood. We'll be cured. *The crucified lamb. *You are forsaken. *The grave is open. *Trust in God. *Your sacred blood! *The cleansing red rain! *Make us clean! *Purifying Messiah! *Rejoice in creation! *Our praises be. *Beauty to rend the mind! *Reflect me in silvered glass! *... He is come! Our Messiah. Oh, praise Knoth.... *Praise you. *We're ready for your glory. *Plant the seed, grow the fruit. *Descend to rise. *The earth wants you. *Salvation's grave. *The cross waits! *Yours is the way of suffering! *We've prepared the way for you. *You will be the king of the scalled. *Take our sickness. Take our sins. *Scalled Messiah. Blessed of flesh. *Our Christ! *Vessel of the cleansing! *Hallelujah, Christ is come. *This way, Lord. *Off the cross, in the grave. *Blessed nailed buried eaten. Blessed nailed buried eaten. Blessed nailed buried eaten. Blessed nailed buried eaten. *... Sepulcher... sepulcher... sepulcher... sepulcher... *Prove the flesh in earth. *Sick no more. Sick no more. *Blood to clean my blood. *Purge this sin from my wounds. *I've gathered my filth for you, Lord! *Suck these wounds clean! *He has fallen among us. *Tell us your Gospel, lord. We been waiting. *He is come. Praise God and Knoth he is come at last. *Let us see if God saves him. *Blood cleaned in earth. *Will you rise again? *You were supposed to die on that cross. *To Golgotha. *Sick Jesus is real! *We're ready for you. *Purify. Please. Please. *Cross meat. *Admit your death. *Walking death miracle. *Fruit of the thorn tree. *Our suffering is your church. *Through you I live again. *We die for you. You die for us. We die for you. You die for us. *They'll string you on the cross for me. *Your suffering is our redemption. *They hung you on the cross for me. *I was lost and you died for me. *Thank you, Lord. Bless your holy blood. *Beloved of God. *Blood of Christ. *Clean feculent sin. *Lamb of the weeping sores. *Light of my wounds. *Forgive my lust. Fuck me clean. *Bury you. *Entomb the flesh eat the flesh heal the flesh. *In the hole. Down. Down! *Murder Christ medicine. Heal me. *Suff'ring. Shame. *For us lost sinners. *Stain the old cross with pure blood. *Wondrous beauty. *Sanctify. Divine blood. Sanctify me. *I am healed, praise sick Jesus! I am healed! *He is risen! *We're saved. *I been made whole by the blood! *Feast and be cured! *The perfect flesh walks! *Feed me, Lord, and make me whole. *Ah!... Thank you! thank you! Praise God! *Oh praise God. *... The Messiah is real! Eat of his flesh and be saved!... *Heal me, Lord. Let me partake of your perfect flesh. *It was all true. We're saved. *Praise God and his Prophet Knoth! *God is good. God is good. *But... But His perfect flesh... *He's here! Our Messiah! *Get him clear of there. Open it up... *Come on. We got you... *Praise God and his Prophet Knoth! *Praises to him. *Laird! Your Grace, Laird, we found him! He's here! *Vessel of the cleansing blood... *Jesus... Jesus, come on now... *Messiah. Messiah. *... Sick Jesus, sick Jesus, sick Jesus. Get us clean. Oh... *... Save us, save us. Make us whole. Heal us from our sins... *But... But His perfect flesh... *Thank you, Lord. Thank you, Knoth. Thank you. *Here, here. *I'm sorry, Lord. *Laird? *... He is rising! The Messiah rises! *Holy god. *And behold: the veil of the temple is rent in twain from top to bottom, and the earth quakes, and rocks shatter. *And the graves are opened. The bodies of the dead saints will rise... *He is on the path of glorious suffering, bound for the sepulcher. *Let me help you along. *I will minister to you, Lord. *Yield the ghost. *Truly, this is the son of God. *The feast grave. We will be cured. *I have died and now live only by the Messiah. *My life. *Blessed lamb. *Be ready for the tomb. *The Scalled Christ has fled his cross! *Ready the tomb! Our Messiah has fallen at last! *Laird! Hegemon! Somebody find Laird! *Our Messiah is fallen! *Laird! Laird! Oh god. Oh god. *I never doubted. I never wavered. Where... Laird! *The cross is empty. The cross is empty! God in Heaven. *This darkness, these hours of darkness. *Our Messiah now seeks the tomb and our salvation. *Ah... Ah... Ah... This can be our little secret.... *... Quietly, Messiah... *Make me whole. *Shhh, shhh, just a nibble. *Aggh... Raah, aah... Feed me, heal me. *Your sacred blood, our secret... please... *I'll be quiet. You'll barely feel it. Just... Hmm... *Messiah. The miracle... The Host is ready. *Laird. Laird! The Messiah is ripe! *... Laird! Sir. Hegemon. The Messiah has risen from the tomb. *He is ripe to be ate. Laird. Laird? We're saved. *I'm sorry, Hegemon. I'm... the Messiah is risen. *You must minister him to us. We hunger for... *Hello? Somebody out there? *You stay away from that fence. You hear me? *ah... Son of a bitch. *Y'all know better than to try to get through this. Our sins is more catching than most, *And we gotta keep em ours 'till God sends us a healing. *Hmm... All right then... *Heavenly God, is that you? *You're supposed to die. *Bleed, Messiah. *... Sorry, your Grace, sorry! *Laird. Laird, your Grace... *I'm sorry Hegemon! To you both! To you both, I didn't... *I only wanted to leave this gospel wrote out so careful and maybe be rewarded with strong eucharist. *I just- I just, I'll go. I'll go. Sorry, sorry, sorry. *I... ask. Forgiveness. For... *Ah... Fuck you, world... *... You're a pretty little lilly. So soft. So clean... *... Our guest. Bleed with us. Bleed with us. *He will... He will descend on a cloud of locusts. To cure us our ills. The penitent scalled. *He will descend. For our dominion. *Scalled Christ. Our Christ. Please, God. Please. *Let him be arrived. He will descend. *Also the men, leaving the natural use of a woman. *They received in themselves that recompense of their error. Vile affections. *For their women did change their natural use into that which is against nature. *You've dishonored your own body. Your foolish heart is darkened. *Hmmm. Look what the cat drug in. *I need salve. My sores are weeping. *Help me. You gonna help me. *You're so smooth. *You smell like mother's milk. *Cure me. *Please! *You knew the judgment of God, and they which commit such things are worthy of death... *To not only to do the same, but have pleasure in them that do them. *Covenant breakers, without natural affection. Implacable. Unmerciful. *God is incorruptible. *This is a mercy. *Be my brother. Burn clean. *khhh... Cleanliness... Cleanliness is next to godliness. Like... Like ISRAEL is next PALESTINE. Agh... *Agh... Burns. Just means it's coming clean. *Ah- You all right. You all right. T'aint much of your stomach in it. *You're as the rock of rephidim, this is a font tapped by God, not by any will of yours. *This is your confession in the way of flesh. Let it pour forth. *You have anointed me in your penance. *And the prayers of the faith will save the sick. *This all is the work of God. *Let it out. Go on. There's peace on the other side. *Who are you? Why ain't you afflicted? *Eighty-three. Eighty-four. There. Slow strokes. *Lovely. So lovely. *Eighty five. Eighty six. *Those jealous whores. *Eighty seven. Eighty-eight. Lovely. *I have been penitent. Please. Cure me. I am. I am penitent, I am. Please, Lord. *Jesus, give me strength. *His will be done. *I'm trying, Lord. *I will turn unto thee. Turn thou unto us, and we shall be turned. *Even the innocence of a child will not turn my blade. *These were the words of lamentation. *We will be angels. *We did not intend a mockery of your will. *The publicans think of a ghost as a puddle. But man's spirit is a river of his life. *I became the chorus of screams in the movement of the wheels. Category:Dialogues